


Relief From Unexpected Places

by Pallampo



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallampo/pseuds/Pallampo
Summary: Raven and Starfire have locked up Robin and Beast Boy's cocks to punish them for their constant ogling. Beast Boy can't take it anymore and goes to Raven for relief. Raven is happy to oblige, and employs an appropriately beast themed strap-on to assist.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Koriand'r/Raven/Victor Stone (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy and Robin sat at the table. They looked tired and anxious.

“Dude, I cant take it anymore” Beast Boy said. “Its been three weeks”

“Come on Beast Boy, be strong, don’t let them break you!”

Beast Boy steeled his nerve, took a deep breath, and summoned every bit of his inner strength.

“Nope, I’m out”

Beast Boy stood outside of Raven’s room. He was nervous and conflicted. Was he really going to do this? Was it really worth it? The door slid open.

“Well?”

Raven stood in the doorway wearing her black leotard. Beast Boy stared open mouth and felt this cock pang in its tight cage. It had been locked on his cock for three weeks. Three weeks of Raven in her leotard, Starfire in her mini-skirt, the endless teasing and no way to get relief. Three weeks ago, Starfire and Raven had grown tired of the constant ogling from Robin and Beast Boy and had taken measures to correct it. They had pinned them down and locked their cocks, giving ample leverage to correct their boorish behavior. Between Tamaranean technology and Raven’s magic, the cages were pick-proof, nearly indestructible, and even stayed on through all of Beast Boys transformations. Raven and Starfire told them if they were ever ready to admit they were wrong to stare, they would be granted relief. Robin and Beast Boy had stayed strong for three weeks, but now Beast Boy knew he was done. He stepped in to Raven’s room.

“Three weeks. That’s pretty pathetic Beast Boy. I figured you’d make it at least a month.”

“Its not my fault! You and Star keep flying around in those tight costumes, teasing us constantly”

“I’ll remind you it was your inability to keep your eyes in line that got you in to that cage in the first place. Perhaps you need to a few more week to internalize that fact?”

Beast Boy fell to his knees “No! Please Ray, I can’t take it anymore. I admit it, I was wrong to stare constantly. I’m just an animal with no self-control, please, please, just take this cage off!”

Raven smiled. This was easier than she thought. “Strip” she ordered.

Beast Boy eagerly stripped down, soon he was completely naked, save for a steel cage with a red gem embedded. Precum oozed out the tip and the cage twitched in anticipation.

“Oh man, thank you Ray, thank you, I can’t wait to finally be free of this thing.”

“You seem to be confused. I never said I’d take the cage off.”

Beast Boy froze and looked at Raven in disbelief.

“I told you, if you came to me and admitted you were wrong, I’d give you relief. I never said the cage would come off”

“But…but how can I get ‘relief’ with my cock locked away?”

Raven smiled once again “Oh, Beast Boy, I’m so excited to get to teach you something today. Boys have a very special part of their body. Its very much like a women’s g-spot. With enough…thorough stimulation you’ll have an orgasm greater than any before.”

“You sure? I I think I’d have found this magic spot before.”

“It’s true” Raven continued, walking up to Beast Boy. “It’s a little hidden, but luckily for you I know exactly where it is and it doesn’t even require your cock to be free. In fact, I believe its best to lock it away so you can better…focus. Raven slid her hand over Beast Boy’s backside, lightly prodding his green hole. Its your prostate, and its buried right in here.”

“No way! No way is that where it is. And no way are we finding out, I’ll figure this out on my own.” Beast Boy headed for the door, only to see that it had disappeared.

“We’re in _my_ room Beast Boy; you’ll leave when you’re allowed to leave. No need to be shy, you just need a little convincing. Give me 30 minutes, if you still want to leave, I’ll let you go, deal?”

Beast Boy looked around the room, then down at his locked cock “Fine. What do I need to do?”

“Head over to the table and bend over it.”

Beast Boy walked over to short coffee table, got on his knees, and bent over.

Raven conjured restraints and locked his wrists and knees in place, leaving him bent over and exposed.

“Um…Ray?”

“Relax, they’re just here to ensure you stay put for the full 30 minutes. Now, give me a second to get ready.”

As he heard Raven rustling behind him, his mind began to wander. He thought of Star’s orange thighs, deliciously bordered by purple thigh highs boots and a scandalously short mini-skirt, her bare navel always on display, and of the countless times he got a glimpse underneath her skirt as she flew overhead. He thought of Raven’s pale skin, her thick, long legs constantly teasing him, along with tight black leotard barely hiding what lie beneath. He knew precum was absolutely leaking to the floor from his cage, but he just couldn’t stop. He had to cum.

“Finally ready” he heard Raven say. He heard her approach him from behind before walking in front to show off her preparation.

“To full stimulate your prostate, I’ve decided to employ a helpful tool. You may even call it man’s best friend.”

Raven came in to view, still sporting her black leotard, but also sporting a bright red strap-on. Only the silicon cock attached was most certainly a dog’s cock. 7 inches long, thicker than you’d expect, and with a nice fat knot near the base.

“Uh, Ray, what is that”

“What’s it look like? Its going to help you get your relief. I do recall you saying you were ‘just an animal’. All things considered, its awfully appropriate. And besides, this knot is at the perfect spot. When I bottom out in you, this fat knob will rub right against your prostate.” Raven smiled wickedly “But don’t worry, I’ll warm you up first. In fact, I won’t use this unless you beg me to. Let’s get started”.

Raven move back to Beat Boy’s sweet green ass. She stroked the dog cock she was wearing and eyed her eventual prize. “Baby steps” She reminded herself. She grabbed a bottle of lube and dripped it onto the twitching asshole. “I’ll be sure to use plenty of lube, though from the looks of things I could’ve just used the precum that’s absolutely oozing out of you” she teased. Raven took a carefully manicured finger and lightly massaged Beast Boy’s hole. He tightened on instinct. “Relax” she told him.

“Easy for you to say”

“This isn’t that hard; I know from experience”

“You mean…you’ve done this before?”

“Oh yeah, plenty of times”

Beast Boy’s cage twitched.

Raven smiled and began to massage in hole to get him loosen up.

“Oh? You like the thought of that don’t you. Me laying in my bed, nude, lubed up and teasing my Tight. Little. Ass.” Beast Boy moaned as Raven slid her first finger in.”

“Mmmmm good boy” Raven slowly fingered in and out, in and out. “Now, that lovely little spot I told you about is right aboooout here.” Raven stroked the bulbous gland and Beast Boy let out a soft involuntary moan.

“Oh my, seems like its just as sensitive as I’d heard. Or maybe you’re predisposed to being a little buttslut” Beast Boy blushed but couldn’t deny the pleasure he felt.

“Let’s pick up the pace” Raven slipped in a second finger, then a few minutes later, a third. Beast Boy was losing his mind. The pleasure was unlike anything he’d felt before. It just kept building and building, but never seemed to release. He could think of nothing but the feeling of Raven’s fingers deep in his ass. Even his locked cock slipped from his mind.

Raven watched closely and noticed Beast Boys change in demeanor. He was awash in pleasure, barely able to focus on anything else. She slipped a finger out. Only two dainty fingers probed his asshole now. Beast Boy was upset. He was getting so close. Then Raven slipped out another leaving only one little digit to stroke his insides.

“Raven please! I was getting so close!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t stop unless you ask me to”

“But…I need…more. At least use two fingers.”

“Now now, you know what to ask for if you really want to cum”

Beast Boy’s conflicted face was covered in unbridled lust. “So cute” thought Raven.

“Alright, go ahead.”

“Hmmm? What was that? Go ahead with what?”

“Go ahead and use the toy.”

“I told you, I’d only use it if you begged.”

Beast Boy shuddered with the humiliation but…he needed this. He needed more. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Please Raven! Please fuck my ass with your fat dog cock! Knot me so I can cum!”

Raven smiled for the third time tonight. She grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up her cock and Beast Boys ass again. She removed the last finger and positioned the tip of her cock at his twitching, slightly gaping, hole.

“Here I come”

Beast Boy whimpered, then moaned from his very core as his ass hungrily accepted the dog cock. It filled him more than Raven’s fingers had before and he absolutely loved it.

“Such a good boy taking my fat cock. Do you like my cock?”

“Yes! Yes! Please! Fuck me!”

“Hold on tight”

Raven pulled back then pushed deep into him once again. She thrust until the knot just touched his hole then withdrew and thrust again. Beast Boy was whimpering and moaning for more. Raven leaned over to whisper in his ear. Beast Boy felt her large breasts push into his back, nipples hard with her own arousal.

“Get ready baby, it’s time for the knot”

Raven pulled back and started thrusting faster and faster. Beast Boy was panting heavily. Raven saw he was so, so close to cumming. She drove into him, hard. The knot popped into Beast Boys once tight ass, slamming his prostate in the process. Beast Boy’s head flew back as he cried out and came harder than he ever had before. Cum shot out from his cage as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him.

After what felt like an eternity, he began you come down. Raven was still knotted deep inside him.

“So, you enjoy yourself?”

“Yessssss” Beast Boy slurred out. “Any chance I can um…have my ass back?”

Raven laughed “We’re going for the full experience, so you’ll be knotted for a while longer.”

Beast Boy smiled contentedly

“So, you still want that cage off?”

“You know, its kinda growing on me”

Raven kissed his neck

“Knew you were a little buttslut.”

-The next day-

Robin was walking down the hallway when he spotted Beast Boy. He was certain Raven had thrown him into another dimension or something, but here he was, and he looked…happy? Relaxed?

“Beast Boy what happened to you? Did Raven take the cage off?”

“Dude, you have _got_ to talk to Star.”


	2. On The Advice of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Beast Boy's advice, Robin goes to talk to Starfire. Turns out, Starfire has been taking tips from Raven. Why was Robin wearing Starfire's clothes. And where had Starfire found such a large strap-on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat cuckoldy vibes in this chapter. Personally, I don't think it qualifies, but if anything close to cuckolding is a hard nope from you, you may want to skip this one.

Robin spent a restless evening thinking on Beast Boy’s advice. Every time he came close to drifting off to sleep, his cock would twitch in its cage and he’d hear “talk to Star”. It’d already been three weeks since he and Beast Boy had been locked up by Starfire and Raven for ogling them all the time. They were told they’d only get relief once they had apologized. Robin was suspicious, but Beast Boy had certainly looked relieved last time he’d seen him. It certainly seemed like Raven had forgiven him. Robin sighed. “I guess I should to go see Star”.

Robin left his room and walked over to Star’s. He hoped she wouldn’t be annoyed with him bothering her at night. He reached up to knock on the door, but only managed to get one knock out before it was thrown open and he was embraced tightly by an ecstatic Starfire.

“Oh, Robin I am so happy to see you!”

“Uh, yeah Star, good to see you to. Listen, can we talk in your room? I’ve got something I want to say.”

“Of course dear friend.” She flew behind him and pushed him in quickly, the door shutting closed behind them.

Star floated over to her bed and Robin took a seat in a chair.

“So, Robin, what did you wish to speak about?”

“Um, well, it’s about this cage.”

“Oh yes, Raven informed me she and Beast Boy had reconciled and I should expect to hear from you soon. Well, have you come to apologize?”

Robin thought for a moment, but eventually sighed, his need overcoming his pride. “Yes Star, I’m very sorry for staring at you all the time.”

Starfire leapt into the air. “I’m so happy you were able to apologize! Truthfully, I was very flattered that you found me so attractive, but Raven informed me that such staring was considered ‘rude’.”

Robin blushed deeply. He had hidden his crush on Star for so long (to middling degrees of success). He couldn’t just continue on with her thinking he was staring at her purely for her beauty.

“Well, I mean, the clothes help a lot”

“The clothes?”

“Yeah! The clothes, definitely. The thigh-high boots, mini skirt, crop top combo. I’ll bet anyone looks amazing in those.”

Starfire looked at him suspiciously. “Truly, it is just the clothes?”

“Well…the clothes are a big part of it.”

Starfire pondered this and came to a conclusion. “We shall see if that is the case. Wait one moment while I gather an outfit for you.”

“For me!? Star, I only came here because you and Raven said if I came and apologized you would take care of this cage.

“Yes, I know. And don’t worry, Raven told me everything I need to know about that. But first, you must try on my clothes for me.”

Robin saw he didn’t really have much choice. “Fine, let’s just get this over with.” Robin said as he began to strip.

Starfire squealed with delight as she quickly flew around and collected the necessary garments. She soon presented them to Robin.

Robin stood completely naked, his cock locked in a steel cage with a green crystal on it. He inspected the clothes Starfire had brought him. They were her standard uniform: thigh high platform boots, a miniskirt, and a crop top. All three were colored the distinctive purple she always wore.

“Arms up!” Starfire commanded. Nearly on instinct Robin held his arms high as Star slipped the crop top down over him. As it passed his face, he couldn’t help but smell the sweet perfume that always lingered faintly on Starfire’s body. The scent stirred a long-standing desire deep within him and he felt his cage twitch.

“Now step into the skirt”

Robin stepped in and Starfire pulled it to his hip and fastened the belt that held it up. It was surprisingly tight, but didn’t seem to inhibit his movement at all.

“Mmmmm very nice. Now for the last bit” Starfire pushed Robin back into the chair. She gracefully helped him slip his legs into the tightly fitting thigh-high boots and pulled them on with little issue. The sensation of Starfire’s slender fingers running up his legs caused Robin to begin to leak from his cage, much to his embarrassment.

“There, all done!” Starfire was ecstatic. “Well, go ahead and let me see you.”

Robin stood up, a bit unsure of his footing in the boots.”

“Go ahead and walk around a bit” Starfire instructed.

As he walked slowly around the room, he had to adopt a strange gait, putting each foot carefully in front of the other, feeling the skirt stretch around his thighs and butt with each step. It was embarrassing to admit, but the material felt amazing.

“Oh yes, I believe you were correct, this outfit absolutely makes anyone look amazing. Your butt in particular is fantastic! Definitely the second best in the tower.”

Robin blushed and couldn’t help but ask “Who’s is the best?”

“Raven’s of course!”

Robin thoughts drifted to Raven and he couldn’t help but agree. Her pale, thick ass with her black leotard riding up, seducing him at every glance. His daydream continued.

“Oh my, it seems you agree” Starfire giggled, breaking Robin of his fantasy. He looked down where Starfire was looking to see he had leaked a bead of precum out of his cage and onto the floor. Robin turned beet red, suddenly remembering why he had come here in the first place.

“Alright Star, I wore the clothes, now it’s time to follow through and let me out of this cage”

Starfire looked a little puzzled “Robin, I never said I’d unlock you; the agreement was to give you relief. I believe Beast Boy was similarly confused.”

Robin’s world closed in on him for a moment. He wouldn’t be unlocked? Then Beast Boy was still locked up too? Then why did he look so relaxed? “But…then how…?”

“Don’t worry Robin, Raven explained everything to me! She has been extensively tutoring me on your physiology. It turns out males have an extremely sensitive sexual organ inside of their asses! It seems such a strange place to put it…”

Robin took in what Star had said and began to make to leave. Star quickly flew over and wrapped her arm around him.

“Oh, come now Robin, don’t leave! I promise we’ll have so much fun. Trust me! Raven taught me everything she knows. She taught me that inside of you there is a prostate, and to be truly happy you must have your cock locked away and then stimulate the prostate thoroughly. Didn’t Beast Boy seem happy today?”

Robin remembered how content Beast Boy had seemed earlier, and how jealous he was. Robin slowed to a halt, and Star took it as a sign to carry on.

“Just go relax on the bed and let me get what I need.” Starfire flew over to her closet and began to rifle through it.

Robin walked over to the bed and laid down. As he lay in the soft sheets, Starfire’s sweet smell filled his nostrils and he realized that he was laying where Starfire slept, wearing clothes that Starfire had worn. His imagination began to take off again as he ran his hands over his thighs and chest, enjoying the feel of his nipples through the purple crop top, once more causing his cock to uselessly struggle in its prison. God, he’d do anything to get off.

“I’m ready!” Starfire, chipper as ever flew over to the bed.

Robin was shocked by what he saw. She was holding a small box and a bottle of lube. More noticeably however, she was dressed exactly like him with one major exception. Attached to her hips was a thick, 8-inch, blue cock. Robin stared, at a complete loss for words.

“It’s amazing isn’t it! I’m sure it will stretch you fully and completely!” Robin found his voice after hearing Starfire’s very cheerful prediction of his eventual reaming.

“Star, there’s no way I can take that!”

“I told you, trust me! I’ll take care of everything.”

Robin stared at the strap-on attached to Star’s waist, then his eyes slid over the rest of her tight body. He was so horny, and had been for weeks. He absolutely needed to cum.

“Fine, what should I do?”

Starfire squealed excitedly “Oh thank you Robin, this is going to be so much fun! First take this” She handed him the small box she was holding. He opened it up. Inside was an expensive looking, but thankfully somewhat small, blue butt plug.

“We’ll use this to prepare you. Please insert it.”

Robin had now moved past the point of embarrassment. He was just turned on. Pure and simple lust beat through him. He took the plug from his long-time crush and lubed it up. He lifted his skirt up (which led to Starfire to stare appreciatively) and gently pushed it against his hole. With gentle pressure it began to slide in. Once it reached its widest point, it suddenly popped in fully, causing Robin to let out a soft moan.

“See, I told you it’d feel good.”

“Now, come, kneel on the floor while I sit on the bed and I’ll explain how that will help.” Robin slipped off the bed and onto his knees. Starfire sat down in front of him. Directly in front of his face was the stiff 8-inch cock attached to her small frame.

“That plug was specially made. As time passes, it will slowly expand, stretching you so you can accommodate this.” She lovingly stroked the dildo as she spoke. “It should take about 20 minutes to reach it largest size. While we wait, I want you to lick this cock. I believe Raven called it a ‘blowjob’.”

Robin was long since past arguing and nodded obediently. He could already tell the plug had expanded slightly. He could almost ignore the plug at first, but now there was a pressure that made that impossible.

“Good. Start by licking from the balls to the head.”

Robin reached out and took hold of the base of the cock. He leaned in and slid his tongue over the balls, up to the shaft, then all the way to the head. He ran his tongue up and down several times until it was slick with his spit.

“Good job Robin! Now, take the head into your mouth and suck softly. Oh, and be sure to slide your tongue over the head as you do, that’s very important.”

Robin continued as instructed, sucking and tonguing the head of the cock. Saliva was running down the length of the cock and dripping onto Starfire’s sheets. This carried on for about 10 minutes. Robin would lick every surface of the shaft, suck lightly on the balls, and lick back up to suck lovingly on the head. He would occasionally look up at Starfire and enjoy how happy she seemed.

Meanwhile, the plug had continued to grow, now a constant, but not unpleasant, stretching sensation could be constantly felt. Robin had found it felt good to rhythmically tighten his hole around the plug as he sucked the cock and his concerns over what was to come began to fade.

Starfire eventually stopped him. “Now before we move on, I want to see how far down your lips can go. Just open your throat wide and push down.”

Robin slicked up the shaft once more before lining up his mouth and pushing down. He pushed down until the head poked the back of his throat, then pushed a little further. He went as far as he could before coming back up for a deep breath, his eyes watering as he coughed slightly.

“Wow, very impressive, you managed to take about 5 inches. On my first try I only got down about 4.”

Robin looked at Starfire a little surprised. “You’ve sucked this too?” Robin grew hotter as he imagined Starfire deepthroating the blue dildo.

“Hm? Oh, sort of. But it wasn’t this toy, it was the cock it’s a cast of.”

Robin was stunned “Wait you sucked a real cock? Whose?”

“Cyborg’s of course! That’s why we chose this color for the toy. Cyborg blue.”

Robin stared at the toy he’d just deepthroated, examining it in a new light. A dick this big was real? And it was Cyborg’s!?”

“How on earth did you make a mold of Cyborg’s dick?”

“Your human malls have all kinds of funny shops! One of them sold a kit for it. Its actually pretty easy to use. The hardest part is keeping the cock hard while the mold sets. Luckily Cyborg’s balls are very sensitive, so I just had to suck on them for about 30 minutes. Raven helped too! She danced for Cyborg the whole time. She’s a _very_ good dancer. I didn’t know it was possible for her to move like she did.”

Robin took all this news in and began to picture it: Starfire on her knees, suckling Cyborg’s balls while Raven danced seductively. As his mind wandered, the plug continued to inflate, reaching its full 2-inch diameter. Once fully enlarged, it began to vibrate strongly. Robin yelped at the sudden sensation.

“Oh joy!” Starfire exclaimed “You’re finally ready!” Starfire pulled Robin to his feet then just as quickly pushed him forward on to the bed. She stood behind him and slid his skirt up his hips. Robin had adopted a permanent blush as Starfire ran her hands over his ass.

“Now this cock can finally please you as you have pleased it” She pressed a small button on the base of the plug. The vibrating stopped and the plug deflated slowly. Robin hadn’t realized how large the plug had become until he felt the emptiness as it was removed.

“You’re gaping very nicely” Starfire informed him. He felt something cold drip into his ass.

“You’ve been so good, dutifully lubing up this cock for 20 minutes, but a bit more couldn’t hurt” Robin was still somewhat embarrassed to be reminded of the 20 minutes of absolute cock worship he’d just performed, but was grateful for the extra lubrication all the same.

Then he felt head of the dildo press gently at his open hole. “Just push back against me as I push deeper in” Starfire offered. He took the advice to heart, arching his back and pushing his ass back on the massive cock as Star pushed gently into him. The plug had done its job well and soon the head popped neatly into his ass and slid deep into his core.

As it filled him, Robin let out an entirely unintentional and long moan. He felt Starfire grab one hip with one hand and gently stroke his back with the other as she slid deeper and deeper. Soon she began to work her way back and forth, pulling back slightly then pushing forward deeper than before. She was determined that Robin take every one of the eight inches she had to offer. As she methodically worked her way in, Robin was consumed with lust and pleasure, arching his back to push his ass back every time Star thrust forward.

Eventually, Robin felt Star’s thighs rub against his own and he knew he was close to taking it all. Starfire grabbed his hips fully with both hands and gave a final push. Robin grunted as the cock was pushed to its absolute deepest, and when he felt the balls of the toy push against his own, he knew he’d finally taken it all.

Starfire loosened her grip on his hips and gently stroked his back, congratulating him. “Oh, Robin, you took the whole thing! I’m so proud of you” She sat buried in him as he grew more used to the girth. Sweat covered his body and he was panting hard, along with Starfire. She moved her hands from his back to his hips and asked, “Are you ready to cum?”

Robin shuddered around the girth stretching him. He knew what came next. He had already come close when Starfire had bottomed out in him. Robin looked back over his shoulders. Star was positively glowing.

“Yes” he moaned.

Starfire smiled and strengthened the grip on his hips. She pulled out of him until just the head remained inside, then drove back in until her hips slammed into his. He gave a small grunt before she pulled back out and drove in again. Methodically Star pistoned in and out, enjoying the sound of Robin’s small grunts and gasps.

Every time he felt Star slam against him his vision exploded and he saw stars. His head swam and pleasure crashed against him. Finally, he couldn’t hold back anymore and he came hard with a loud moan. Cum poured out of his cage, covering the sheets beneath him. His head fell into the bed, but Star never slowed down. She continued pounding into him, seemingly inexhaustible. Robin moaned into the bed as he felt the pleasure begin to mount, before it quickly crashed through him once more. Over and over he came as Starfire milked every drop of cum out of him, thoroughly reaming his once tight ass.

Starfire bottomed out into him one last time. She was panting as hard as Robin was, having cum several times herself through the night. She slowly pulled out of Robin’s ass and unstrapped the toy from her hips before collapsing next to Robin. Slowly they caught their breath.

“Well Robin, did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?

An affirming, if exhausted, moan came from Robin’s mouth

“I told you! I did just as Raven taught me. She was very clear not to stop until you had cum at least five times. We may have gone a bit over…”

After catching her breath, Starfire stood and walked over to the previously discarded plug. She enlarged it slightly to be a bit bigger than its previous starting size, then walked back over to Robin and his slightly gaping ass. She slid the plug snugly into place, causing Robin to perk up and look back.

“Raven also informed me to keep you plugged so its easier to do this next time.

Robin collapsed back into the bed.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might continue this later if ideas come together and if it strikes my fancy, nothing planned for now though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I've written, so any advice and feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
